


Blutige Wahrheit

by Akiko_Mizuki



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Angst, Deutsch | German, Hashirama is kind of the villain, Hashirama seems to be pretty jealous and does horrible things, Hurt, I am so not used to tagging fanfiction, I tag this as if this is a Tumblr post, I used all my knowledge of fighting with swords, Jealousy, Konoha Founders, Lemon, M/M, No Beta, Pre-Naruto Canon Era, Smut, Someone will die, Swordfighting, VillainHashirama, a lot of blood, but from what I've seen during editing, i wrote this like four years ago, smut in later chapters, tagged explicit because I have no idea what exactly happened in this story
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Mizuki/pseuds/Akiko_Mizuki
Summary: 'Jeder Mensch hat zwei Seiten. Eine Gute und eine Böse.' Zu oft hatte Tobirama diesen Satz nun schon gehört und auch miterlebt. Das letzte Mal, als Madara sich gegen das Dorf entschied und mit seinem Leben dafür bezahlen musste, doch hinter dem Tod seines geliebten Uchihas steckt mehr, als er anfangs ahnte.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Jeder Mensch hat zwei Seiten. Eine Gute und eine Böse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ursprünglich im Jahre 2016 in einem anderen Fanfiktion-Archiv gepostet worden.

#####  _Jeder Mensch hat zwei Seiten. Eine Gute und eine Böse._

Seit Wochen war Konoha in Unruhen gefangen. Spätestens seit Madara das Dorf mit dem Kyubi angegriffen hatte, war es nicht mehr das Alte. Menschen verschwanden und tauchten überall im Dorf verteilt wieder auf. Nur Gliedmaßen waren von ihnen noch übrig, der Rest war verschollen und einige vermuteten, dass man es mit einem Kannibalen zu tun hatte. Das Schlimmste an der Sache war, dass niemand auch nur einen Verdacht hatte, wer es sein könnte. Zwar gab es das Gerücht von Madaras rachsüchtiger Seele, welche durch die Straßen des einst so friedlichen Dorfes zog und die Menschen zerstückelte, doch wollte dem niemand so recht glauben schenken. Immerhin hatte Hashirama ja den Uchiha umgebracht. 

_Der Gott hatte den Teufel besiegt._

Das einzige, was den Ninja des Dorfes übrig blieb, um diesem Wahnsinn einen Ende zu bereiten, war einen Lockvogel einzusetzen. Jemanden, der den Mörder anlocken sollte, ohne zu wissen, dass es der Mörder _war_. 

Tobirama hasste diesen Punkt unglaublich. Er hatte ihm nur zugestimmt, weil es keine andere Möglichkeit gab, beziehungsweise hatte er seinen Bruder, der ja immerhin der Hokage war, dazu gebracht, diesen Plan abzusegnen. Ein Fehler, wie der Jüngere dachte, als er durch den dichten Wald raste, vorbei an den herbstlich gefärbten Blättern der Bäume und Büsche.  
Jedes mal, wenn er auf dem Boden aufkam, knirschte es unheilvoll. Zurück blieb nur der zerbröselte Überrest eines Blattes.

Er war alleine Unterwegs. Am liebsten hätte er Hashirama dabei gehabt, aber der war unauffindbar gewesen. Nicht einmal sein Chakra war im Dorf zu spüren gewesen. Genau wie das des Lockvogels. 

Tobirama hatte eine ungute Vermutung, was den Täter des ganzen Massakers anging, aber wirkte es einfach so unwahrscheinlich. Es war einfach nur Zufall, dass ausgerechnet die Beiden das Dorf verlassen hatten. Es konnte genauso gut ein Fremder sein, der sich ins Dorf schlich und seine Opfer entführte... Dessen Chakra er nicht kannte... Oder das der Täter unterdrückte. 

Er ging die ganzen Morde noch einmal im Kopf durch und versuchte sich an irgendetwas auffälliges zu erinnern. Doch da war nichts. Er konnte sich an kein fremdes Chakra erinnern. An keinen Fremden, der verdächtig gewirkt hatte... Es war zum Haare raufen. Sie hatten keine einzige Spur. Da war nur das schwache Chakra ihres Lockvogels in der Gegenwart eines weiteren. Und die Hoffnung, dass er falsch lag.

_Die Hoffnung starb zuletzt._

Der Wald lichtete sich mit einem mal und er stolperte auf eine weite Ebene. Das abrupte Ende hatte ihn überrascht. Sein Blick strich über das wogende Grün, welches sich mit dem Wind bewegte. In der Ferne konnte er vereinzelte Berge ausmachen. 

Dieser Ort, an dem er sich befand, war ihm unbekannt. Wenn er sich nicht täuschte, dann war er eigentlich nicht weit von Konoha, aber trotzdem war ihm diese Ebene, die so unendlich schien, auf seinen Streifzügen nie begegnet. Es irritierte ihn.

Das Rascheln von Schritten ließ ihn alarmiert herumwirbeln und die Waffen ziehen. Das erste was er sah, war Hashirama in schwarzer Alltagskleidung. An sich nichts ungewöhnliches und hätte Tobirama auch dazu veranlasst, sein Kunai wieder verschwinden zu lassen, aber der schlaffe Körper in den Armen seines Bruders, welcher blutverschmiert war und bleich, ließ ihn in Angriffsstellung gehen. 

„Ich kam zu spät, Tobi, es tut mir leid“, erwiderte Hashirama leise und traurig. 

Tobirama kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen. „Was machst du hier, Hashirama?“

Sein Bruder schien verletzt. „Ich wollte sie retten. Sie vor dem Mörder retten. Aber ich kam zu spät. Sie war bereits tot.“

Der Blick des Älteren war voller Trauer und Mitgefühl, aber etwas daran störte Tobirama. Die Art, wie Hashirama ihm entgegen kam, mit der Leiche in den Armen. Als wäre er selber der Mörder und wollte, dass er, sein jüngerer Bruder, ihm verzieh. 

„Hashirama. Ich habe auf dem Weg hier her und im Umkreis nur dein Chakra und das der Toten gespürt, als sie noch lebte. Willst du mir ernsthaft verkaufen, dass hier noch irgendwo eine dritte Person ist?“, war die mit misstrauen gestrafte Erwiderung. „Ich kenne dich zu gut, Hashirama. Wenn du ihr Leben wirklich hättest retten wollen, dann hättest du es getan.“

Hashirama hielt inne und ließ die Tote vor seine Füße fallen. Er schaute auf sie hinab und schien, als wolle er vor Tobirama auf die Füße fallen und um Vergebung flehen, doch als er seinen Blick wieder auf ihn richtete, wich dieser schockiert zurück.

Tobirama hatte viel von dem Wahnsinn gehört, den die Uchiha in sich trugen. Der manchmal seinen Weg an die Oberfläche fand und die Person dazu brachte, sich ihm vollkommen hinzugeben. Aber ihn jemals in den Augen seines Bruders zu sehen, ließ ihn regelrecht erstarren. Ausgerechnet Hashirama. Hashirama, der Frieden wollte. Hashirama, der sein Leben für das Wohl des Dorfes geben würde. Diese ruhige Person, die den Krieg und die Opfer, die dieser mit sich brachte, gehasst hatte.

„Du bist überrascht, oder? Du hast jeden hinter diesen Taten vermutet, nur nicht mich, richtig?“, fragte er unverhohlen und zog einen Kunai aus seinem Ärmel. 

Die schwarzen Augen kochten vor Wut und Hass. Kontrolliert vom Wahnsinn, der über ihnen thronte. Das selbe Bild, welches er damals bei Madara gesehen hatte, als er Izuna tödlich verletzt hatte. Madara hätte ihn am liebsten sofort umgebracht, wäre sein jüngerer Bruder nicht derart stark verwundet gewesen.

„Hashirama... Was hat das alles hier zu bedeuten?“, fragte Tobirama vorsichtig, bereit, schon auf die kleinste Bewegung zu reagieren, die sein Bruder tun könnte. 

Hashirama lachte hämisch. „ _Du_ willst wissen, was hier passiert ist? Ausgerechnet _du_? Wo _du_ doch an allem Schuld bist.“

„Hashirama. Sag mir, was hier passiert ist“, knurrte er gereizt. „Sag mir, was das soll.“

Der Ältere näherte sich ihm wieder einige Schritte. „Du bist so was von blind, Nii-kun. So blind. Streng doch mal deinen Köpfchen an oder hat er dein Denken mit sich unter die Erde genommen?“  
Hashirama blieb stehen und starrte Tobirama feindselig an. „Würde mich nicht wundern, so oft wie ihr euch gegenseitig gevögelt habt. Es wäre ein Wunder, wenn noch etwas brauchbares von deinem Verstand übrig wäre, was dieser Wahnsinnige nicht mit sich genommen hat.“

Die Augen des Jüngeren weiteten sich ungläubig. „Du wusstest davon?“

„Natürlich wusste ich davon! Ich habe euer Chakra fast jeden Abend zusammen gespürt, wenn du bei ihm warst! Es war ja nicht zu übersehen, weshalb ihr euch traft! Zum Teetrinken auf keinen Fall, wo ihr euch doch eigentlich nicht ausstehen könnt! _Konntet_!“, fauchte Hashirama erbost. Das Kunai in seiner Hand zitterte vor Anspannung. „Und weißt du, was es mit den Morden auf sich hat? Weißt du, warum ich diese unschuldigen Menschen ins Jenseits geschickt habe?“

Tobirama fühlte sich überfordert. Sein Bruder, den er seit Jahren kannte, gestand ohne Reue die Morde, wusste von seiner Beziehung, die sie doch so gut es ging, hatten geheim halten wollen. Und nun? Nun schien es, als wolle sein eigener Bruder ihn von der Bildfläche ausradieren und ihn vermutlich auf die selbe, grausame Art und Weise der Bevölkerung präsentieren, wie die Opfer vor ihm.  
Es gab niemanden mehr, der Hashirama hätte schlagen können. Madara war der einzige gewesen und der war durch eben jene Hand gestorben, die das befleckte Kunai in der Hand hielt und auf ihn zeigte. 

„Ich habe seit dem Tag, an dem an dem ich ihn kennengelernt hatte, an niemand anderen mehr denken, können, als an diesen Bastard. Ich hätte alles für ihn gemacht, ich wollte mit diesem verdammten Sturkopf von Anfang an Frieden schließen und wir hatten Pläne! Große Pläne und dann hast du dich zwischen uns gedrängt!“, die Wort sprudelten wie aus einem aktiven Vulkan aus dem Mund des Senjus. „Du hast dich auf seinem Schoß breit gemacht, wie eine Katze, hast für ihn die Beine breit gemacht und geschnurrt. Dinge, nach denen ich mich immer gesehnt habe, mit ihm zu tun, aber nein. Mein kleiner, listiger Bruder hat ihn mir vor meiner Nase weggeschnappt. Und dann beschloss ich, ihn, diesen Verräter von Freund, der mich schon viel länger kennt, einfach zu vertreiben und umzubringen. Glücklicherweise ist er ja von alleine gegangen und sein Angriff auf das Dorf kam mir erst recht gelegen!  
Ich hab die Chance genutzt und ihn umgebracht, in der Hoffnung, dass er sich in seinen Gefühlen für dich nur geirrt hatte und doch etwas von mir wollte, aber dieser Bastard hat es dann auch noch gestanden. Er hat mir eiskalt erzählt, dass er was mit dir hatte. Ab da hat es mir gereicht. Ich habe es satt gehabt, dass mich jeder nur ausnutzt, nur weil ich nett und zuvorkommend bin. Tobirama, jeder Mensch hat irgendwann die Schnauze voll von allem.“

Tobirama wusste darauf nichts zu erwidern. Die Worte hatten ihn wie aus heiterem Himmel erschlagen und unter sich begruben. Ihm seine Bewegungsfreiheit genommen und die Sicht vernebelt.  
Konnte man wirklich aus Frust und Eifersucht soweit gehen? Konnte sich ein Mensch so sehr verändern, dass er auf einmal das vollkommene Gegenteil von dem war, was er zuvor gewesen war?  
Dabei hatte er selbst es ja nie so gewollt. Er hatte niemals im Sinn gehabt, etwas mit Madara anzufangen. Jene Person, die ihn seit Izunas Tod nicht ausstehen konnte. Die ihn mit ihrem Stolz und ihrer Arroganz nur rasend machte. Er hatte Madara Uchiha wirklich gehasst. Bis zu jenem Tag...

_Er hasste es, wenn sein Bruder ihn damit beauftragte, den Botenjungen zu spielen. Es waren immerhin genug andere Ninja da, die man dazu hätte beauftragen können, aber nein, Hashirama Senju wollte unbedingt, dass Tobirama Senju diese vertrauensvolle Nachricht persönlich zu seinem Erzfeind Nummer Eins brachte.  
Warum machte sein Bruder das nicht selber? Sie kannten sich immerhin seit sie Kinder waren und verstehen taten sie sich auch viel besser, als er und der Uchiha._

_Tobirama klopfte etwas zu aggressiv, wie er im Nachhinein feststellen musste, als er vor dem Bürozimmer des Uchihas stand. Aber eigentlich hatte er es auch nicht anders verdient.  
Madara war ein Arschloch. Mit allen Angewohnheiten, die man als Arschloch hatte. Arroganz. Stolz. Das gut Aussehen. Ach, und dann war er noch der Frauenheld schlechthin und ließ sie alle abblitzen. Genau das war Tobiramas Vorstellung von einem Arschloch und diese Ansicht würde sich auch niemals so schnell ändern. Niemals._

_Er öffnete die Tür, ohne auf eine Aufforderung zu warten und betrat die Höhle des Drachen. Im hinteren Teil des Zimmers stand der Schreibtisch, auf dem sich kaum Dokumente türmten, dahinter Madara, der ihn mit allem Hass, den er aufbringen konnte, anstarrte und ein gefährliches Knurren von sich gab._

_„Was willst du, Senju?“_

_Tobirama klatschte ihm die Rolle auf den Tisch und wollte sich wieder zur Tür umdrehen, um das Arschloch zu verlassen, als dieses ihn doch tatsächlich ansprach._

_„Hast du wirklich keine Manieren, Kätzchen?“_

_Der jüngere Senju blieb auf halben Weg stehen und starrte ihn mit wütendem Blick an. „Du würdest sie doch sowieso nicht zu schätzen wissen, Uchiha.“_

_Madara zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch und erhob sich von seinem Platz. „Du lässt nach, Tobirama. Deine Antworten hatten auch schon mal mehr von einer Raubkatze, aber anscheinend habe ich mich wohl getäuscht... Oder aber, mein Kätzchen hat gelernt, wer der Höhere in der Nahrungskette ist.“_

_„Ich bin es nur Leid, mich mit dir im selben Raum zu befinden und die von dir verpestete Luft einzuatmen“, erklärte Tobirama und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zu der noch immer offen stehenden Tür._

_„Und dann wohnst du immer noch im Dorf? Dort, wo ich jeden Tag ein und ausatme?“, war die spöttische Erwiderung des Uchihas, welcher plötzlich vor Tobirama stand und die Tür in seinem Rücken schloss. „Findest du das nicht etwas gefährlich?“_

_„Ich versteh einfach nicht, warum Hashirama sich mit dir abgibt. Aber ihm gegenüber bist du ja viel mehr, als ein Kätzchen, hab ich nicht recht?“, sprach der Jüngere seine Gedanken laut aus._

_Madaras Augen wurden schmal und seine ganze Haltung nahm etwas angriffslustiges an. „Ach, so einer bist du... Glaubst du wirklich, da ist mehr? Du bist so was von Naiv, Tobirama. Wir teilen die selben Ansichten. Mehr nicht. Früher... Da waren wir vielleicht mal Freunde, aber jetzt... Wir sind zwei Männer, die etwas erreichen wollen und sich gut kennen. Mehr ist da nicht.“_

_„Das soll ich dir glauben? So wie mein Bruder an dir klebt? Erzähl mir doch keinen scheiß, Madara! Dafür kennt ihr euch schon zu lange!“_

_Es rumpelte kurz und Tobirama fand sich mit schmerzendem Hinterkopf auf dem Fußboden wieder, über ihm Madara, der seine Hände mit seinen eigenen fest auf dem Boden drückte. Das eine Knie hatte er auf der Brust des Senjus platziert, während er mit dem anderen Bein seine Beine in Schach hielt. Folglich lastete das gesamte Gewicht des Uchihas auf Tobirama, welcher sich versuchte, freizukämpfen, aber Madara war stärker._

_„Sag das noch einmal, Senju, und ich zeig dir, was dann mit zu neugierigen Kätzchen passiert, die in alles ihre feine Schnauze reinstecken müssen, was sie nichts angeht“, knurrte der Schwarzhaarige gefährlich. „Hast du mich verstanden?“_

_Tobirama starrte ihn nur grimmig an. Starrte in diese schwarzen Augen, die vor Zorn funkelten. Irgendwie wirkte das verdammt scharf..._

_„Hast du jetzt etwa schon das Sprechen verlernt, vor Angst?“, spottete der Uchiha gereizt. „Oder ist das Kätzchen zu stur, um etwas zu sagen?“_

_„Halt die Fresse, Madara“, knurrte Tobirama, nachdem er sich bewusst geworden war, dass er sich in den schwarzen Irden des anderen verloren hatte. Wie konnte das nur passieren?_

_„Sieh an, du kannst ja doch noch sprechen.“_

_„Ich sagte, du sollst die Fresse halten, Madara. Oder bist du taub?“, keifte Tobirama zurück. Er war sauer auf Madara. Stinksauer._

_„Versuchst du mir gerade Befehle zu erteilen?“, fragte er amüsiert und verstärkte den Griff um die Handgelenke des Senjus nur noch mehr. „Das Kätzchen scheint wohl zu versuchen, eine Raubkatze zu werden, oder wie soll ich das sehen?“_

_„Sehe es einfach als die verdammte Aufforderung, deine Klappe zu halten, Uchiha! So verdummt kannst du doch auch noch nicht sein, in deinem alter, oder ist das wie mit der Blindheit, die manche von euch sehr früh ereilt?“, knurrte der Jüngere und begann erneut eine seiner Hände frei zu bekommen, doch der Griff war eisern und unmöglich, sich von ihm zu befreien. „Lass mich los, du Arschloch.“_

_„Nanana... Das sagt man doch nicht zu anderen Leuten. Was soll ich nur deinem Bruder erzählen, wenn ich ihm das nächste mal begegne? Er wird bestimmt nicht davon begeistert sein“, erwiderte er voller Arroganz. „Deine Eltern scheinen dir wirklich keine Manieren beigebracht zu haben... Vielleicht sollte ich das übernehmen?“_

_Die Aufforderung war mehr eine Kampfansage, als das sie irgendwie ernst gewesen war, aber Tobirama war dies vollkommen egal. „Das will ich sehen, wie du mir Manieren beibringen willst. Du hast ja selber nicht mal welche!“_

_Madara verlagerte sein Gewicht und schaffte es, Tobiramas Arme mit einer Hand festzuhalten. Er nahm das Knie von der Brust des Jüngeren und stützte es neben der Brust auf dem Boden ab. Mit der freien Hand tippte er Tobirama auf die Stirn. „Ein andermal, vielleicht. Senju.“_

_Ein süffisantes Lächeln stahl sich auf die Lippen des Uchihas. „Das, was es heißt, Senju.“_

_Mit einem mal war das gesamte Gewicht von Tobirama weg und er konnte sich wieder aufrappeln. Madara hatte sich von ihm entfernt und beobachtete ihn von der anderen Seite des Raumes. „Und jetzt mach, dass du aus meinem Büro verschwindest, Senju.“_

_Tobirama erwiderte den abweisenden Blick, bewegte sich dann aber nicht in Richtung Tür, sondern in Richtung Uchiha, welcher das anscheinend nicht hatte kommen sehen und zu spät reagierte, als Tobirama plötzlich vor ihm stand, ihn mit beiden Händen am Kragen packte und so nah an sich heranzog, dass sie den Atem des jeweils anderen im Gesicht spürten._

_„Was soll das, Senju?“, knurrte Madara wütend._

_Tobirama hatte ein amüsiertes grinsen im Gesicht, als er seine Lippen auf die rauen Madaras drückte, sie kurz mit der Zunge berührte, um ihren Geschmack einzufangen und dann von ihm abließ._

_Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte der Silberhaarige dem Dunkelhaarigen den Rücken zu und verschwand durch die Tür auf den Gang hinaus…_

Das war der Anfang von allem gewesen. Madara war danach sosehr durch den Wind gewesen, dass er ihn noch am selben Abend aufgesucht hatte und ihm seine Meinung gegeigt hatte. Beide waren mit einigen Schnitten und blauen Flecken nach Hause gegangen und eine Woche später hatten sie sich zusammen im Bett wiedergefunden. Sie hatten sich anfangs mehr bekriegt, als geliebt, aber irgendwann waren sie soweit, dass sie einander nicht mehr hassten, sondern eher einander verstanden. Tobirama war sich eigentlich nie sicher gewesen, was für eine Art Beziehung sie jetzt miteinander führten, einerseits war da irgendwas wie Liebe, aber andererseits konnten sie sich nicht ausstehen. Am Ende hatte Madara das Dorf verlassen. Den Grund hatte er nie erfahren und seit dem er das Dorf angegriffen hatte, wollte Tobirama eigentlich nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben.  
Und trotz all dem, wollte er Madara noch einmal in den Arm nehmen, Liebkosen und wissen, wo er bei ihm denn nun stand... 

„Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen, Nii-kun? Oder trauerst du in Gedanken deinem Herrchen hinterher? Schade, dass er nicht mehr ist, um dir zu Hilfe zu kommen. Genau wie es meinen Opfern erging. Sie waren hilflos. Allein. Alle fielen sie auf den netten, leichtgläubigen Hokage herein, ließen sich auf einen Spaziergang im Wald ein, wo ich sie kaltblütig umbrachte. Immerhin hat uns der Krieg doch gelehrt, wie wir unsere Gefühle abschalten, nicht? Ich habe diesen Bastard von Uchiha mit meinen eigenen Händen umgebracht. Es gibt niemanden mehr, der mich aufhalten kann. Madara Uchiha war der einzige, der mir gewachsen war, aber letztendlich hat er doch verloren.“

Der Abstand zwischen den beiden Brüdern war inzwischen soweit geschrumpft, dass einer der Beiden nur hätte die Hand ausstrecken brauchen, um den Gegenüber zu berühren. 

„Was mache ich jetzt nur mit dir, Tobi? Leben lassen kann ich dich nicht, da du ja jetzt das dunkle Geheimnis kennst, was ich mit mir rumtrage... Es bleibt also nur eine Option...“

Der Angriff ging ins Leere. Tobirama hatte es nur seinen Reflexen zu verdanken, dass er die Attacke überlebte, welche ihn auf Bauchhöhe hätte erwischen sollen.

Wütend drehte sich Hashirama zu seinem Bruder um, welcher hinter ihn gesprungen war und versuchte, mehr Abstand zu gewinnen. Abstand, der ihm nichts bringen würde.  
Der Kampf war von vornherein entschieden. Madara war der Letzte, der ihn hätte wirksam aufhalten können, aber der Uchiha war nicht mehr. Er war von seinem besten Freund getötet worden. Es gab keine Hoffnung mehr für Tobirama. 

Hashirama hatte inzwischen die Verfolgung aufgenommen und jagte ihn über die Ebene. 

Tobirama fühlte sich wie eine Maus, die von einer Katze gejagt wurde.

_Kätzchen_.

Falsch, er war ein Kätzchen, welches von einer Raubkatze gejagt wurde, welche ihr Revier verteidigen wollte. Nichts anderes war er.

Ein.  
Kätzchen.

Die Holzwand, welche sich vor dem Silberhaarigen plötzlich aus dem Boden schob, ließ ihn fast frontal hinein krachen. Im letzten Augenblick konnte er abbremsen und zur Seite ausweichen, wo er wieder beschleunigte. 

Diese Jagd gewann derjenige, der als erster nicht mehr konnte und dies würde Tobirama sein. Er konnte soviel trainieren, wie er wollte, aber seinen Bruder, der als Gott der Shinobi bekannt war, würde er niemals erreichen. Auch Madara hatte ihm immer wieder diesen Beweis geliefert, dass er niemals an ihn heranreichen würde. In Übungskämpfen mit den beiden, hatten sie nie ihre volle Kraft eingesetzt. Zu sehr war das Land noch von den Kämpfen gezeichnet, welche sie einst gegeneinander geführt hatten und der letzte hatte nur zu gut bewiesen, dass die beiden dafür sorgen konnten, dass man neue Landkarten anfertigen musste.

Tobirama war so gut wie verloren.

„Willst du weiter wie eine Katze vor einem Hund weglaufen?“, spottete Hashirama hinter ihm, verringerte den Abstand zwischen ihm und seinem jüngeren Bruder immer mehr.

Zu beiden Seiten Tobiramas brach die Erde auf und Wurzeln schnappten nach ihm, versuchten sich um seine Arme und Beine zu wickeln. Mit Erfolg. 

Der jüngere Senju-Bruder war nun endgültig in der Falle, als er sich im Griff der hölzernen Fesseln befand, die ihm jegliche Chancen nahmen, Arme und Beine zu bewegen. Schmerzhaft zogen sich die harten Ranken enger um seinen Leib, pressten die Rüstung an seinen Körper und nahmen ihm jeglichen Freiraum, den er zum atmen brauchte.  
Über ihm stand Hashirama auf einer dickeren Wurzel und schaute enttäuscht zu ihm hinab. „Ich hatte mehr von meinem kleinen Bruder erwartet. Aber anscheinend hat er dich vollkommen weich gemacht.“  
Der Hokage hielt das Kunai, welches noch vom Blut des Lockvogels besudelt war, in die Sonne. „Was würde dein _geliebter_ Uchiha jetzt wohl tun, wenn er dich hier so sehen würde? Was würde er sagen?“

Die dunkle Klinge flog irrsinnig schnell auf ihn zu und bohrte sich tief in den schmalen Spalt zwischen den Rüstungsplatten an der Schulter. Tobirama biss die Zähne zusammen. Er spürte, wie die scharfe Schneide den Knochen in seine Einzelteile Zerlegte, als sie eindrang und das Muskelgewebe teilte. Der Schmerz war kaum auszuhalten. Viel zu stark, wie Tobirama befand, dafür, dass er an der Schulter getroffen worden war. 

„Die Klinge ist vergiftet, Tobi. Es wird dich zwar nicht umbringen, aber solange der Kunai in der Wunde steckt, wird es dir unendliche Qualen bereiten, hört sich doch toll an, oder?“, lieferte sein Bruder die Erklärung, als würde er die Gedanken Tobiramas lesen können.  
Der Gesichtsausdruck des Shinobi hatte etwas freudiges an sich, als er sein Opfer leiden sah.

„Du bist wahnsinnig! Absolut Wahnsinnig!“, brachte Tobirama gequält hervor. Der Schmerz betäubte inzwischen sein Denkvermögen. Er raubte ihm jegliche Sinne und eine unangenehme Übelkeit überkam den Senju.

„Der einzige, der hier Wahnsinnig ist, ist derjenige, der mit Madara vögelt. Madara hat schon immer den Wahnsinn in sich getragen. Es ist das verdammte, scheiß Erbe der Uchiha! Und der unerträglicher Stolz und diese verdammte Arroganz, die sie an den Tag legen!“, schrie Hashirama seinem Bruder wütend entgegen. „Er war einmal mein scheiß Freund gewesen und dann kamst du und hast ihn markiert!“

Er sah einen zweiten Kunai in der Hand des Älteren aufblitzen, welchen er mit soviel Kraft auf Tobirama abfeuerte, dass dieser ihn glatt hätte durchbohren müssen. Rein aus Reflex hatte er die Augen geschlossen, als er auf ihn zuschoss und hatte nur noch darauf gewartet, dass er in jenen tiefen, ewigen Schlaf fiel, wie seine anderen Brüder.

Doch der Kunai kam nie bei ihm an und als er vorsichtig die Augen öffnete sah er nur dunkles, zerzaustes Haar in der Luft schweben. Es verschwand nach oben, wo es die Sicht auf seinen Besitzer freigab und Tobirama fast das Herz stehen bleiben ließ. 

Hashiramas Gesichtsausdruck geriet einen kleinen Moment durcheinander, aber er fasste sich schnell wieder und ging in Kampfposition. „Da habe ich dich wohl unterschätzt.“

_Die Hoffnung stirbt immer zuletzt. Immer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nur fürs Protokoll: Ich saß fast eine geschlagene Stunde da und hab den Text formatiert.


	2. Die Hoffnung hält uns am Leben und bringt uns dazu weiter zu kämpfen und niemals aufzugeben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irgendwo in diesem Kapitel ist der Lemon. Hab ihn beim formatieren gesehen und kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass ich das wirklich vor Jahren geschrieben habe.

_Die Hoffnung hält uns am Leben und bringt uns dazu weiter zu kämpfen und niemals aufzugeben._

~~~~~

Den schwarzen Augen, welche sich mit einem Blinzeln rot färbten und das einzigartige, schwarze Muster des Mangekyou-Sharingan offenbarten, blieb die Reaktion des Senjus nicht verborgen.  
Hashiramas Gesichtsausdruck war für einen kleinen Moment durcheinander geraten. Aber nur kurz und kaum hatte dieser realisiert, dass er sich die Anwesenheit des Uchihas nicht einbildete, funkelte ihm purer Hass aus den dunklen Irden entgegen.

Für einen _sehr_ kurz Moment wandte er den Blick ab, sah zu seiner Raubkatze hinab, welche ihn mit ihren einzigartigen roten Augen hoffnungsvoll anschaute. In ihm seinen Erlöser sah, nicht mehr den Feind von einst auf dem Schlachtfeld, als sie mit scharfen Klingen übereinander hergefallen waren. Doch von diesem einstigen Kampfeswillen glomm nur noch ein schwacher Funke in den Pupillen, zu sehr hatte der Schmerz seine _kleine_ Mieze eingenommen und versuchte ihn zu brechen.

Bei dem Anblick musste er unweigerlich Schmunzeln. Noch n i e hatte er den jüngeren Senju in solch einer aussichtslosen Lage gesehen aus der nur e r ihn retten konnte.

„Was hat er dir nur angetan...“, murmelte Madara leise, entsprach es eher einem Gedanken, der ihm unabsichtlich über die Lippen gekommen war. Gründlich musterte er das blutverschmierte Kunai in seiner Hand. Feine, gelbe Punkte waren erkennbar, höchstwahrscheinlich von Hashiramas Teufelsgewächsen, die selbst ihm das eine oder andere Mal in die Ecke getrieben hatten, wenn er die feinen Sporen der paralysierenden Blüten nicht rechtzeitig bemerkte. Und diese Sporen schienen von einer schlimmeren Sorte zu sein, wenn er Tobiramas vorherigen Zustand bedachte, in dem er ihn von der Schmerzen verheißenden Klinge befreit hatte. 

„Du solltest tot sein, Madara. TOT!“, rief Hashirama erbost zu ihm hinauf, lenkte Madaras Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, welcher die Waffe in seiner Hand wegschleuderte. Knirschend drang sie in das harte Holz ein und blieb stecken. Ein wütendes Schnauben verließ den Senju, es missfiel ihm nur all zu deutlich, dass sein einstiger _Freund_ noch unter den Lebenden weilte. „Wie kannst du es nur wagen, noch am Leben zu sein...“

Bei diesen Worten zuckte der Uchiha nur verächtlich mit den Schultern. „Wieso hast du nicht dafür gesorgt, dass ich auch liegen bleibe?“  
Wobei es ja nicht so gewesen war, dass er einfach so getan hätte, als wäre er gestorben. Er hatte damals, als Hashirama ihn mit seinem Schwert erstach, wirklich geglaubt, dass dies das Ende sei, aber trotz dem war er eines Tages in einer Höhle wieder zu sich gekommen. Mit frischen Verbänden und einer Schüssel Wasser neben seinem Lager. Allem Anschein nach hatte ihn jemand gefunden und wieder Gesund gepflegt, auch wenn er es sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass sich wirklich jemand darum kümmern würde, wie es ihm ging. Nun, Tobirama würde er es zutrauen, aber der kannte sich mit Medizin nicht aus...

Darauf erwiderte Hashirama kein Wort, sondern schleuderte das Kunai in seiner Hand nach ihm und griff nach seinem Katana, welches er von seinem Rücken zog und direkt hinterher setzte. Es direkt auf den Kopf Madaras richtete.

Der Uchiha duckte sich unter dem Wurfmesser weg, parierte den darauffolgenden Schwertstich mit seinem Gunbai, nahm den Schwung mit und schleuderte seinen einstigen Freund zurück, hinab in die Tiefe. 

Madara folgte mit eisigem Blick dem Fall des Senjus, welcher Fingerzeichen formte. Unter ihm schoss ein viereckiger Holzbalken aus der Erde fing ihn ab und brachte ihn wieder nach oben. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er Tobirama sehen, welcher durch den Blutverlust anscheinend ins Reich der Schwärze abgetreten war. Wenn er den Kampf nicht schnell zu Ende brachte, war der Senju hinüber, bevor er überhaupt die Chance hatte, ihn zu einem Arzt zu bringen. Doch er durfte sich dadurch nicht beirren lassen. Hashirama war trotz allem jetzt wichtiger... 

Alte Erinnerungen an ihr letztes Aufeinandertreffen drängten sich aus den Tiefen seiner Gehirnwindungen an die Oberfläche, als er verzweifelt nach einer Schwäche des Älteren suchte.  
So sehr er auch nachdachte, fieberhaft nach etwas suchte, was Hashirama zum Verhängnis werden könnte, so konnte er nur feststellen, dass dieser Mann keine Schwächen hatte. Einst hätte er Tobirama gesagt, aber so wie sich alles im Moment darstellte, war er sogar bereit seinen Tot in Kauf zu nehmen. Aber warum? Was war aus dem friedfertigen und offenherzigen Senju geworden, dass er beinahe den selben Weg wie er selbst einst einschlug? 

Zu viele Fragen sammelten sich um ihn herum an, auf die keiner eine Antwort geben konnte außer Hashirama selbst. Es wirkte alles schrecklich irreal auf den Uchiha, welcher seinen Stand festigte und sich bereit machte seinem Gegner entgegenzutreten. Was konnte ihn nur so sehr in die Verzweiflung und schließlich in den Wahnsinn stürzen, dass er vor nichts zurückschreckte? Er hatte in Hashirama immer seine bessere Hälfte gesehen. Immer. Doch konnte man sich in einem Menschen so sehr täuschen? Ja, man konnte, er brauchte sich doch nur selbst anzusehen. Nie im Leben hätte er bei der Gründung des Dorfes gedacht, später das Verlangen danach zu verspüren, es wieder in Schutt und Asche zu legen. Und nun stand er hier und schien dafür zu kämpfen, je nach dem wie man es sah. Doch im Ganzen war es offensichtlich, dass egal was er tun würde, er es für Konohas Wohl tat.

Seine Überlegungen wurden von Hashirama unterbrochen, als dieser sich kaum mehr als fünf Meter von ihm entfernt war. Seine Augen sahen die Bewegung des ausholenden Arms, als dieser eine ganze Ladung an Shurriken und Wurfklingen auf ihn losließ, ihn damit zwang sich auf die vielen kleinen Klingen zu konzentrieren und seine Deckung zu vernachlässigen.  
Sein Gunbai schützend über sich gehalten, prasselten die Waffen auf ihn nieder. Kaum war der Regen aus tödlichen Tropfen abgeklungen, schnappten Holzfesseln nach seinen Füßen, denen er mit einem Sprung und einem Katon-Jutsu entkam.  
Wasserdampf nahm ihm letztendlich die Sicht auf seine Umgebung und selbst mit seinen Sharingan konnte er kaum etwas erkennen. Nur einen deutliche Schemen, der sich von hinten näherte und dessen scharfe Klinge ihm einige seiner schwarzen Strähnen raubte, als er sich umwandte und den Hieb mit seiner eigenen Klinge abfing.

Die Hiebe kamen Schlag auf Schlag, verlangten von Madara alles ab, der entsetzt feststellen musste, das Hashirama erstaunlich an Geschwindigkeit und Kraft zugelegt hatte, seit er das letzte Mal gegen ihn in den Kampf gezogen war.

Eine kurze Unachtsamkeit würde ihm hier und jetzt vermutlich für immer das Leben kosten und kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken gehegt, wechselte Hashirama seine Kampftechnik, setzte zum Yoko-Giri* an und erwischte treffsicher die ungeschützte Stelle an seiner Seite, Schnitt sie ihm auf, bis sein Schwert sich in der Rüstung fing und mit einem gewaltigen Ruck zurück gerissen wurde, dabei einen blutigen Schauer regnen ließ. 

Die Wunde an sich war nicht tief, was Madara einzig seiner Rüstung zu verdanken hatte, aber dennoch schmerzte sie ungemein und zum allerersten Mal verfluchte er Hashiramas Begeisterung und Interesse für den Kampfstil der Samurai. Die Perfektion, mit der er ihn beherrschte und mit der er ihn einst schon dran bekommen hatte, als sie keine Kraft mehr für Jutsu hatten.

Er selbst hatte nur die Sachen für den Schwertkampf gelernt, die jeder Ninja früher oder später lernte. Simple Techniken, die ausreichend waren. Nun, in seinem Fall waren sie [style type="italic"]nie[/style] ausreichend gewesen und trotzdem zog er nun auch sein Schwert und setzte zum Gegenangriff an, ließ sich von Hashirama nicht wieder in die Position des Uke** drängen. Doch kaum machte er einen Schritt vor, wollte zum Hieb schräg über seine Frontseite ansetzten, als Hashirama einfach unter der Klinge hindurch tauchte, ihm mit der Tsuka*** seine eigene Klinge aus der Hand schlug und nach dem Arm griff, ihn festhielt und ihn mit einem simplen hieb in die Kniekehle zu Boden riss. Der Aufprall presste ihm jegliche Restluft aus der Lunge, seine Seite schmerzte schrecklich, als auch noch der Arm auf selbiger Seite verdreht fest im Griff des Senjus lag. Ein Fuß auf seinem Rücken drückte ihn zu Boden.

Dies war es. Es war das Ende. 

„Du warst schon immer schwach, wenn du mit dem Schwert kämpfen musstest.. Selbst nach so vielen Jahren hältst du das Schwert immer noch falsch, Madara~“, raunte Hashirama hinter ihm amüsiert, verdrehte Madara den Arm etwas mehr, so dass dieser vor Schmerz auf keuchte.  
„Aber trotz dieser Fehler bringe ich es einfach nicht über mich, dich ins Jenseits zu befördern. Es fühlt sich an, als würde ich meinen eigenen Bruder töten müssen... Wobei dies inzwischen _überflüssig_ i s t.“

„Was ist mit dir passiert?!“, knurrte Madara dunkel, biss die Zähne zusammen, als der Schmerz in seinem Arm wieder zunahm. Wenn der Wahnsinnige seinen Arm noch weiter verdrehte, würde er ihn ihm auskugeln und dann hätte er überhaupt keine Chance mehr, sich zur Wehr zu setzen... Innerlich lachte er bitter auf. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, zu glauben dass er gegen Hashirama auch nur im geringsten eine Chance haben würde? Weil er nicht zusehen konnte, wie er Tobirama umbringen könnte? Oder wollte er nur die Gewissheit haben, dass er nach all den Jahren niemals gegen ihn ankommen würde, egal wie hart er trainierte? 

„Ausgerechnet d u fragst, was mit _mir_ passiert ist? Dabei hast du eine nicht gerade unbedeutend geringe Mitschuld, mein Lieber“, eine Hand ließ von dem geschundenen Arm ab und griff nach der schwarzen Mähne, verkrallte sich in ihr und zog den Schopf des Uchihas gewaltsam nach oben. „Jahre lang habe ich mitangesehen, wie du dich Abends in die Bars gesetzt hast und mit den hübschesten Mädchen im Schlepptau abgezogen bist und eines Tages, als du es einmal nicht bist, du uns zurück nach Hause begleitet hast, da...“

Der Satz blieb unbeendet. Er musste auch gar nicht zu Ende geführt werden, denn sie beide wussten dass damals etwas geschah, von dem Madara selbst nicht recht sagen konnte, ob er es gut oder schlecht finden sollte, dass es geschehen war...

_Madara verdrehte wahrscheinlich zum tausendsten Mal die Augen, als Hashirama ihn wieder einen Vortrag darüber hielt, dass er sich endlich jemanden suchen sollte, mit dem er sein restliches Leben verbringen wollen würde. Einsamkeit war auf die Dauer immerhin nicht gut für einen. Zu viel Sake allerdings auch nicht und davon hatte der Senju nun schon sichtlich zu viel Intus._

_„Jetzt mal ernsthaft... Du brauchst jemanden an deiner Seite...dem du vertraust... Dem du dein Herz ausschütten kannst...“, redete Hashirama überraschend gut verständlich weiter, wenn man mal davon absah, dass er keine zusammenhängenden Sätze am Stück mehr herausbrachte, aber damit der Senju zum lallen anfing, bedurfte es noch ungefähr zwei Flaschen, nach Madaras Schätzung. Oder eine, irgendwann hatte er aufgehört zu zählen._

_„Bruder, wir sollten jetzt wirklich mal gehen, bevor du noch irgendwas falsches sagst“, mischte sich nun auch noch Tobirama ein, welcher deutlich weniger getrunken hatte und seinem Bruder nun die Sakeflasche aus der Hand nehmen wollte, welcher dieser aber mit Händen und Füßen wortwörtlich verteidigte._

_„Meins! Ihr kriegt nichts davon ab...“, nuschelte er wie ein Kleinkind, dem man den Lolli abnehmen wollte und drückte die Flasche fest an sich, sodass Madara für einen kurzen Moment die Befürchtung hatte, dass sie womöglich unter dem Druck bersten würde._

_„Hashirama, es ist wirklich genug“, meinte der Uchiha bestimmt und griff ungerührt nach der Flasche und zog sie mit einem Ruck aus den Fängen ihres Besitzers. In einem Zug trank er sie aus und nahm damit dem quengelnden Hokage die Möglichkeit, noch mehr Alkohol zu sich zu nehmen._

_„Das war gemein! Mada hat mit meine Flasche gestohlen! Tobi, tu was!“, ging das Gezeter in die nächste Runde. Tobirama packte kommentarlos seinen großen Bruder am Arm und zog ihn aus der Bar hinaus in die nächtlichen Straßen des neuerbauten Dorfes, welches sich nun seit wenigen Stunden über einen Hokage freuen durfte... Nur gut, dass die Wahl schon vorbei war._

_Madara beglich die Rechnung und folgte den beiden Senju-Brüdern hinaus. „Und nun? Ich denke, es wäre das beste, wenn unser neuernannter Hokage ins Bett kommt, bevor ihn noch mehr Leute so sehen.“_

_„Madi!“, rief der Betrunkene mit übertriebenem Eifer und warf sich dem Uchiha um den Hals, was Madara fast aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht und zu Boden geworfen hätte._

_„Lass mich los, Hashirama!“, ging Madara sofort in die Defensive und versuchte sich von dem quirligen Senju zu trennen, welcher aber nur den Druck verstärkte und schließlich an seinem Arm hing, ihm schon fast das Blut in besagtem Körperteil abschnürte. „Du bist erwachsen, Mann!“_

_„Da haben sich aber zwei gefunden“, witzelte Tobirama amüsiert herum, konnte den Neid in seinem Blick, welcher kurz aufblitzte aber nicht verstecken._

_„Eifersüchtig, Tobirama?“, erwiderte er nur provozierend. Das Blitzen in den Augen des Jüngeren war ihm auf gar keinen Fall entgangen, auch wenn es etwas seltsam rüber kam, immerhin hatten sie, oder eher er, sich geküsst, aber er hatte es nie für ernst gehalten. Eher als Spaß und Demütigung ihm gegenüber…_

_„Behalt ihn ruhig, dann habe ich meine Ruhe von ihm“, antwortete der Silberhaarige nur spöttisch und schlug den Weg zum Anwesen der Senjus ein, Madara mit Hashirama am Arm im Schlepptau._

_„Er ist dein Bruder, also kümmer dich auch um ihn!“, fauchte Madara genervt und schwankte Tobirama hinterher. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, Hashiramas Flasche alleine zu leeren... Für seinen Geschmack war diese Flasche die eine zu viel gewesen und ihm war jetzt schon klar, dass er sehr bald etwas sehr dummes anstellen würde, sobald sich der Alkohol vollkommen in seinem Körper verbreitet hatte und sein Denkvermögen beeinträchtigte._

_„Madi... Ich bin müde“, murmelte etwas neben seinem Ohr und kurz darauf brach er unter dem Gewicht Hashiramas unvorbereitet zusammen, als dieser tatsächlich weg nickte und ihn zu Boden zehrte._

_Fluchend rappelte sich Madara wieder auf und hievte sich den Schlafenden auf den Rücken, unter dem schadenfrohen Blick des Bruders, welcher es nicht für nötig hielt, dem Freund seines Bruders auch nur im geringsten zur Hilfe zu gehen._

_„Du könntest mir ruhig zur Hilfe gehen, Senju...“, knurrte Madara nach einigen Metern ungehalten und war schon gewillt, den schweren Hokage einfach an der nächsten Straßenecke zurückzulassen. Immerhin war er nicht der verdammte Babysitter von ihm und alt genug war Hashirama auch._

_Tobirama schaute ihn nur unschuldig von der Seite an und hob abwehrend die Hände „Aber du scheinst doch so viel Spaß mit dem Tragen zu haben.“_

_Die Augen des Uchihas wurden gefährlich schmal und wenn er nicht seinen besten Freund auf dem Rücken gehabt hätte, wäre er Tobirama wortwörtlich an die Gurgel gegangen. Seiner Meinung nach, war es langsam an der Zeit, dass jemand diesem vorwitzigen Senju Manieren beibrachte, die dieser dringend einmal lernen sollte. Ein Wunder, dass man ihn überhaupt in die Bar gelassen hatte._

_Den restlichen Weg überlegte sich Madara Mordpläne für den jüngsten der Gruppe. Pläne, die niemals auf ihn als Mörder zurückführen würden. Er könnte es ja wie einen Unfall aussehen lassen oder ihn einfach bei der nächsten Mission im Kampf, natürlich aus versehen, umbringen. Stolz auf seine Pläne, trug er Hashirama sogar noch bis in dessen Schlafzimmer, als sie das Haus der Senju erreichten._

_Als er die Tür hinter sich zuschob und wieder zur Treppe wollte, erblickte er sein Opfer an deren Kante stehen. Ziemlich gefährlich, wie er entschied und kaum hatte Tobirama ihn ebenfalls erblickt, wurde er auch schon unsanft die Treppe wieder runter gestoßen. Panisch rudernd, auf der Suche nach irgendwas, an dem er sich festhalten konnte, ergriff er nur den Yukata Madaras, an dem er sich festkrallte und schneller, als Madara irgendwie hätte darauf reagieren können, flog er gemeinsam mit dem Senju die Treppe runter._

_Sie blieben einige Minuten leicht desorientiert auf dem Boden liegen._

_„So war das nicht geplant...“, nuschelte Madara schließlich in den Holzboden, spürte nach wie vor das Gewicht des Senju auf seinem Rücken und wünschte sich, die letzte Flasche Sake einfach Hashirama gelassen zu haben. Aber immerhin war es nicht das dämlichste, was er unter Alkoholeinfluss verbockt hatte. Er könnte da so einiges aus jungen Jahren aufzählen..._

_Mit einem Ruck setzte er sich auf, spürte die Prellungen, welche ihn schmerzend an den Absturz vor wenigen Augenblicken erinnerten. „Ich geh jetzt nach Hause, bevor ich noch bei meinen eigenen Mordplänen drauf gehe...“, knurrte das Oberhaupt des Uchihaclans entschieden und erhob sich. Hielt zielstrebig auf die erstbeste Tür zu, die nach einem Ausgang in die Freiheit aussah. Doch bevor er überhaupt einen Schritt in die Richtung der verschlossenen Öffnung in der Wand machen konnte, packte ihn eine kräftige Hand an der Schulter und zog ihn herum, direkt in die Arme des jüngeren Senjus, welche anscheinend nicht darauf vorbereitete war, dass Madara sich so schlecht auf den Beinen halten konnte und direkt unter dem Gewicht und dem Schwung wieder zu Boden ging._

_„Was soll das, Senju?!“, zeterte Madara auch schon los, versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu befreien, aber für den heutigen Abend schien sein Körper jeglichen Dienst eingestellt zu haben. Vor sich glänzten die einzigartigen roten Augen des Weißhaarigen im schwachen Licht der Flurbeleuchtung, wirkten mystisch und geheimnisvoll. Sie hatten etwas Verbotenes an sich und nun, in dem Licht gerade, überkam ihn ein recht eigenartiges Verlangen danach, sich diesen Augen zu beugen. Sich von ihnen leiten zu lassen und zu tun, was ihr Besitzer befahl._

Er hatte eindeutig zu viel getrunken. Eindeutig. _Anders konnte er sich nämlich die nächste Handlung, die eindeutig von ihm ausging, nicht erklären._

_Er wusste nicht, was genau ihn dazu brachte, sich nach vorne zu beugen, eine Hand nach dieser blassen Wange mit der eigenartigen roten Narbe auszustrecken und die Finger kurz darauf in den Haaren zu vergraben und somit den Senju festzuhalten. Ihn daran zu hindern davor zu fliehen. Vor seinen Lippen reiß aus zu nehmen, die sich auf seine legten, leichten Druck ausübten und darauf warteten, dass der andere den Kuss erwiderte._

_Es dauerte nicht lange, als Tobirama seine Lippen gegen die seine bewegte, drauf und dran war sogar noch einen Schritt weiter zu gehen, was Madara aber gekonnt zu unterbinden wusste, in dem er diesen Schritt tat, dem Jüngeren die Zunge zwischen die Lippen schob. Anfing mit ihm zu spielen._

_Sie lösten sich, voneinander, als beide ihre Luft aufgebraucht hatten, sich neue holen mussten. Madara musterte in dieser kurzen Pause den Senju vor sich, fragte sich, wieso er ihn eigentlich nicht ausstehen konnte, wenn der Mann vor ihm doch eine unglaublich Anziehungskraft auf ihn ausübte, wie es einst nur eine andere Person geschafft hatte, die aber schon lange nicht mehr unter ihnen weilte. Es kam ihm alles so vollkommen abstrus vor, dass er auf einmal vom eigenen Geschlecht mehr hielt, als vom anderen._

_„Die eine Flasche war eindeutig zu viel für dich, Madara“, murmelte Tobirama leise vor sich hin, konnte das erwartungsvolle Lächeln aber nicht unterlassen, welches sich auf seinen Lippen abzeichnete._

_Daraufhin knurrte der Uchiha nur ungehalten. Es alles auf den Alkohol zu schieben war nun doch etwas übertrieben, wie er fand und er war sehr wohl noch bei klaren Verstand, auch wenn seine strategischen Zellen eindeutig etwas beeinträchtigt waren und ihm davon abrieten, auf die Provokation einzugehen. „Wollte ich dir nicht einmal Manieren beibringen, Kleiner?“_

_„Das mit dem_ Kleiner _würde ich mir noch einmal überlegen, Madara“, spottete es auch schon zurück und damit war Madaras sonst so überlegtes Handeln ein für alle mal beendet. Absolut n i e m a n d machte sich über seine Größe lustig. Und schon gar nicht dieser aufgeblasene Senju-Balg, der absolut überhaupt keine Erziehung aufwies._

_„Pass auf, was du sagst...“, sagte er bedrohlich, packte die Schultern des anderen fest und beförderte ihn auf den Rücken, kniete über ihm, wie schon damals in seinem Büro, nur dass er dieses mal keine Mordgedanken gegen den Jüngeren unter ihm hegte, sondern gänzlich andere. „Oder du wirst diese Nacht bereuen…“_

_„Der einzige, der hier irgendwas bereuen wird, bist du, Madara“, die roten Irden funkelten amüsierte, als der Uchiha die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verzog und sein Gesicht gefährlich nahe an das Tobiramas brachte._

_„Du bewegst dich auf verdammt dünnem Eis, mein Lieber... Auf s e h r dünnem Eis.“_

_„Und wenn ich einbreche? Was dann?“_

_Madara lächelte sadistisch, platzierte seinen Zeigefinger auf dem Brustbein des Senjus: „Dann gibt es für dich kein entkommen mehr“, mit jedem Wort war der Finger langsam weiter hinab gewandert, bis er auf den Bund der Hose stieß. „Dann kannst du nur noch hoffen, dass dich der Drache am leben lässt, nachdem du in seine Höhle eingebrochen bist.“_

_„So leicht kann mich ein feuerspeiender Drache nicht umbringen“, erwiderte Tobirama provokant, ein überlegenes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Niemand kann das.“_

_„Bist du dir da sicher?“, seine Hand wanderte unter den Stoff, fuhr über die straffe Haut, die Muskeln, die sich unter seinen Fingerspitzen abzeichneten. „Selbst Feuer kann das Wasser verbrennen.“_

_Die Hand wurde wieder hervorgezogen und legte sich auf den Knoten des Obi, welcher den Yukata an Ort und Stelle hielt. Geschickt löste er den Knoten, legte den durchtrainierten Oberkörper frei. Wanderte weiter zur Hose hinab, wo sie wieder innehielten. „Noch kannst du fliehen, Tobirama. Noch schläft der Drache, ahnt nichts von deiner Anwesenheit.“_

_Tobiramas Atmung hatte in den letzten Augenblicken etwas an Tempo zugelegt, zwar nicht merklich, aber für die Augen des Uchihas blieb nichts verborgen, auch nicht die Tatsache, dass das Herz des Senjus eindeutig schneller Schlug, was dieser sich aber nicht anmerken lassen wollte. Es gefiel ihm, was Madara machte._

_„Allerdings würde ich es bevorzugen den Ort zu wechseln, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht. Ich finde den Boden recht ungemütlich und die Gefahr, dass uns jemand stört ist mir auch zu hoch“, raunte Madara dicht an das Ohr seines Opfers, welcher zustimmend nickte. Er ließ von ihm ab, ließ zu, dass Tobirama sich aufsetzte und die Kleidung einigermaßen richtete, bevor er aufstand und dem Uchiha einen erwartungsvollen Blick zuwarf._

_Madara erhob sich ebenfalls von den harten Holzdielen, schwankte etwas, als er auf zwei Beinen stand und hielt sich an Tobirama fest, welcher ihn festhielt und verhinderte, dass er erneut den Boden grüßte. Der Alkoholeinfluss machte sich immer mehr bemerkbar, musste der Uchiha sehr zu seinem entsetzen feststellen.  
„Zu mir, da sind wir ungestört...“, murmelte er, bevor er den Jüngeren wieder an sich zog und ihn in einen Kuss verwickelte. „Schaffst du das mit deinem Hira... Hishi... Ach, du weißt schon was?“_

_„Wir könnten auch auf mein Zimmer gehen“, meinte Tobirama hilfsbereit, stieß mit dem Vorschlag aber nur auf empörten Widerstand._

_„Damit uns dein Bruder erwischt? Oder diese Uzumaki, die seit einiger Zeit hier ihr Unwesen treibt? Niemals!“, entgegnete Madara energisch und löste sich beleidigt von dem Senju, welcher das Clanoberhaupt mit einem belustigten Grinsen mit sich zog, hinaus auf die Straße. Es dauerte wenige Sekunden, bis sie das uchihaische Haus erreicht hatten, Madara fast seine eigene Tür eintrat, weil er sie in seinem vernebelten Zustand in die falsche Richtung schob und sie kurz darauf in seinem Schlafzimmer damit fortfuhren, wo sie zuvor stehen geblieben waren._

_Allerdings befand sich nun Tobirama über Madara, was der Uchiha eindeutig nicht guthieß._

_„Du traust dich was...“, knurrte er gefährlich, als der Senju ihm sein Oberteil vom Körper schälte._

_„Nur die Mutigen werden belohnt, dass ist doch allgemein bekannt, nicht wahr, Madara~?“_

_Ein Knurren war die Antwort auf die Frage, zu mehr war Madara im Moment nicht fähig. Seine Sinne waren benebelt, sein Verlangen nach dem Mann über ihm war unglaublich stark. Es verwirrte ihn, dass er plötzlich Tobirama über sich hatte und nicht eine Frau, die es ihm gleich besorgen würde... Nein, halt... Das war es nicht, was ihn störte, sondern die Tatsache, dass über ihm jemand thronte, der sich eigentlich viel zu viel erlaubte. Es war Tobirama, der ihn so sehr irritierte, aber auch irgendwie...gefiel? Was lief hier nur gerade ungemein falsch?_

_Er spürte etwas sein Glied berühren, realisierte die Hand in seiner Hose erst, als diese Druck auf ihn ausübte und ihn somit aus seinen Gedanken riss, ihm ein Geräusch entlockte, welches er unter solchen Umständen nie gedachte hatte auszustoßen._

_„W a s machst d u da?!“_

_Tobirama war nun an der Reihe ihn mit einem sadistischen Lächeln zu beschenken. „Was hältst du davon, wenn ich den Drachen zähme?“_

_Was er davon hielt? Gar nichts. Er würde sich doch nicht die Würde nehmen lassen und von diesem Senju-Bengel sich eine runter holen lassen. Nicht mal in seinen Träumen würde er es soweit kommen lassen. „Tu deine Hand da weg. Sofort!“_

_Abwehrend hielt ihm der Weißhaarige seine Hände entgegen, sah ihn unschuldig an. „Ich mach doch gar nichts.“_

_Madara sah dies anders, sah dies vollkommen anders und setzte sich auf und hatte kurz darauf Tobirama auf seinem Schoß sitzen. „Werde mir ja nicht übermütig, Tobirama~“_

_„Und wenn doch?“, der Jüngere strich die schwarzen Haare am Hals zur Seite, legte seine Lippen auf die empfindliche Haut und knabberte an ihr, arbeitete sich die Halsbeuge hinab._

_Der Herzschlag des Uchihas wandelte sich in ein Rasen. Mit jeder Berührung der Lippen auf seiner Haut schlug es schneller als zuvor. Madara wollte es zwar nicht zugeben, aber es erregte ihn ungemein, was Tobirama mit ihm machte, obwohl sie eigentlich nicht viel bisher getan hatten. Lag vermutlich alles am Alkohol. Garantiert._

_„Wollen wir einen Schritt weitergehen, Madara?“, raunte Tobirama gegen sein Ohr._

_„Wenn du soviel Mut aufbringen kannst?“, Madara beförderte den Jüngeren wieder auf den Rücken, griff nach dessen Hose und zog sie hinab. Erfreute sich an dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot und entledigte sich ebenfalls dem letzten störenden Kleidungsstück. „Jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr.“_

_„Weißt du überhaupt, was du da tust?“, fragte Tobirama verunsichert. „Hast du es schon jemals mit einem Mann getan?“_

_Ein sadistisches Lächeln erschien auf Madaras Lippen, ergötzte sich an dem fragenden Blick des Jüngeren, dem nun jeglicher Zweifel aus dem Gesicht gewischt worden war. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war Antwort genug. „Sollte ich nicht eher d i c h das fragen, Mieze?“_

_„Mieze?“, bekam er nur verwundert zu hören, sah, wie die blassen Wangen einen leichten Rotton annahmen, der ihm bisher reichlich abgegangen war. Nicht einmal die Schamesröte war ihm ins Gesicht gestiegen, als Madara ihn vollkommen entblößt gesehen hatte. Aber das jetzt spornte den Uchiha nur noch mehr an mit dem Hauptprogramm voranzuschreiten, bevor sein Verstand ihm einredete, dass dies eine vollkommen beschissene Idee war, den kleinen Bruder vom Freund durchzunehmen, bis dieser sich winselnd unter ihm wand und seinen Namen stöhnte als wäre er Gott persönlich... Nun, was sprach eigentlich dagegen, dass er genau d a s von ihm verlangte? Tobirama war genauso bereitwillig wie er selbst auf das Spiel mit dem Drachen eingegangen, also musste er es auch bis zum Ende mitspielen._

_„Ganz genau~“, raunte er anrüchig gegen seine Lippen, war er während seinem Gedankengang immer näher an sie heran gesunken und nahm sie nun voll in Beschlag, kostete Tobirama richtig aus, während seine Finger sich ihren Weg i n den schlanken Körper unter sich suchten._

_„Also, hab ich nun das vergnügen dich zu e n t j u n g f e r n oder hat das schon jemand anders für mich übernommen?~“, fragte er rau, zog provozierend die schützenden Hügel zu seinem begehrten E i n g a n g auseinander._

_„Finde es heraus“, schnurrte es nur rollig aus der Kehle des Silberhaarigen, welcher sein letztes bisschen Verstand anscheinend irgendwo unterwegs verloren hatte. Wundern würde es Madara nicht wirklich, wenn dem der Fall wäre, denn so sehr wie sich Tobirama ihm e n t g e g e n reckte, als könnte er es nicht erwarten, dass man ihn einmal richtig durch vögelte. So unterwürfig hatte er schon ewig niemanden mehr gehabt..._

_„Mutig, mutig.“_

_„Ohne Hilfsmittel? In der tat“, kam es von Tobirama, der wohl doch noch mehr bei Verstand war, als er angenommen hätte, aber wen kümmerte diese kleine Tatsache denn schon?_

_Mit einem Ruck wendete er seine rollige Mieze, welche dem sofort entgegenwirkte, sich kaum dass er die Chance hatte ihn zu fixieren, wieder drehte, sich aufsetzte und Madaras Lippen wieder für sich ergatterte. Eine Reaktion, die dieser nicht im geringsten von seiner Beute erwartet hatte, welche ihr Vorspiel nun schon eindeutig viel zu lange hinauszögerte. Allerdings nicht damit rechnete, dass er kurzerhand unten lag, spürte, wie sich etwas heißes zu seinem Ausgang stahl und dort ohne Vorbereitung in ihn eindrang._

_Scharf sog er die Luft ein, ob vor Schmerz oder der plötzlichen Hitze, die sich in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete wusste er nicht. Nur eines wusste er, und zwar, dass e r gerade kaltblütig seine Jungfräulichkeit an einem ganz anderen Ort verlor und er es auch noch gut fand... So gut, dass er unkontrolliert stöhnen musste, als Tobirama in ihm jenen Punkt traf, der in ihm all das auslöste. Der ihn nach mehr verlangen ließ und scheiße, der Senju wusste, was er da tat... Und das nach allen Regeln der Kunst._

_Die Finger seiner Raubkatze umgarnten geradezu auf irrealer Weise sein pochendes Stück, von dem er niemals im Traum geahnt hätte, dass es sich so gut anfühlen würde. Keine Hure der Welt konnte ihm das geben, was Tobirama gerade im Stande war zu tun._

_Fahrig verkrallte Madara seine Finger in den hellen Haaren des weißen Räubers, drückte seine Lippen wieder auf die anderen und ließ sich vollkommen fallen. Fallen in die Klauen dieses Mannes, den er auf den Tod nicht aussehen konnte. Den er von allem Herzen hasste, am liebsten umbringen wollen würde, würde er nicht so verdammt gut, heiß, sexy, scharf... Was danach kam wusste er nicht mehr. Sein Verstand verabschiedete sich vollends und damit auch die Kontrolle über seinen Körper._

_Blinzelnd erwachte er. Sein Kopf dröhnte vor Schmerzen, eigentlich tat ihm alles weh und als er sich auf den Rücken drehte, brannte dieser unangenehm und sein Arsch schien auch nicht gerade in bester Verfassung zu sein. Was um alles in der Welt hatte er denn jetzt wieder angestellt?_

_Mit einem Blick auf die bisher unbeachtete Seite seines Bettes staunte er nicht schlecht, als er den hellen Haarschopf des jüngeren Senjus erblickte, der mit dem Rücken zum ihm lag. Rote Striemen, einige davon blutig, waren auf der hellen Haut zu sehen und unweigerlich fragte Madara sich, wie um alles in der Welt es soweit kommen konnte, dass er ausgerechnet IHN in SEINEM Bett hatte?! Wenn er sich recht entsann hatte er doch gar nicht so viel getrunken...oder? Plötzlich war er sich da nicht mehr ganz so sicher._

_Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf, spürte das unangenehme ziehen seines Gesäß, was ihm wortwörtlich am Arsch vorbeiging, denn immerhin hatte er schon eindeutig schlimmeres im Bett gehabt... Allerdings kehrten langsam die Erinnerungen an den Abend...oder eher späte Nacht zurück, als es nicht nur Tobirama es ihm einmal richtig gegeben hatte sondern er es ihm gleich heimgezahlt hatte, was erklären würde, warum sie beide aussahen, als wäre eine Herde Katzen über sie hergefallen._

_Warum nahm er eigentlich dieses Ereignis so locker auf? Sicherlich Nachwirkungen des Alkohols... Wobei er das redlich in Frage stellte, da es vielleicht auch an seiner Verfassung und den unausstehlichen Kopfschmerzen liegen könnte... Oh, er musste das Ganze so schnell wie möglich in die Schublade für 'One-Night-Stand' schmeißen, bevor er sich noch irgendwie wahnsinnig machte. Es war nun mal passiert und sobald die Schmerzen nachlassen würden, würde er die aufdringliche Mieze in der Luft zerfetzen für das, was sie getan hatte._

Hashirama riss Madaras Kopf noch mehr nach hinten. Ignorierte den biologischen Fakt, dass dies alles andere als Gesund für das Opfer war. Und dieses wusste, dass es kein entrinnen gab, nichts, was ihn hätte helfen können. Immerhin gab es niemanden mehr, der es mit der gesamten Kraft des Senjus aufnehmen konnte.

„Verzweiflung und Eifersucht können so schmerzhaft sein, dass sie einen in den Wahnsinn treiben, Madara. Ich wusste mir nicht zu helfen. Jedes mal wenn ich dich sah, schnitt die Verzweiflung tiefer, jedes mal, wenn ich Tobirama sah die Eifersucht. Er konnte haben, was ich wollte und warum? Weil ich am entscheidenden Abend nicht mehr dazu in der Lage war, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Spätestens, als ihr zusammen in meinem Büro aufgetaucht seid wusste ich, dass ich meine Chance verpasst hatte“, erzählte er bitter, ließ die schwarze Mähne los.

Unsanft knallte sein Kopf auf den Untergrund, Blut sickerte ihm von der Stirn, auf welcher die Haut vom Aufprall aufgeplatzt war. Was wollte Hashirama ihm damit sagen? Wollte er ihm etwas sagen, dass... Aber...

„Ich habe dich verdammt noch mal geliebt, Madara! Die ganzen Jahre über und das ist auch der Grund, warum du noch immer unter uns weilst! Weil deine Wunden nie tödlich waren! Ich weiß zwar nicht, wer dafür gesorgt hat, dass du nicht doch verblutest, aber als ich mich entschieden hatte, dich doch nicht dem Tod zu überlassen, dich zu retten und dir meine Gefühle zu gestehen, da war dein Körper weg und nun liegst du auf einmal hier und hast versucht mich niederzuringen.“

„Was erwartest du von mir, Hashirama? Das ich einfach zurückkomme, als wäre nichts gewesen und plötzlich etwas für dich empfinde und deine Gefühle erwidere? Ich nach deinem Geständnis dir einfach um den Hals falle als wäre nichts gewesen? Früher hätte es vielleicht etwas geholfen. Früher, bevor Tobirama sich für mich entschieden hatte. Aber jetzt bist du eindeutig zu spät, Hashirama. Der Wahnsinn hat dich blind gemacht“, sagte er gefasst, den Blick auf ihn gerichtet und nicht mit dem kleinsten Anzeichen von Reue darin.

Hashirama drehte den Kopf zu ihm um, die Augen ungläubig auf ihn gerichtet, wie er vollkommen unberührt hinter ihm stand, das Schwert fest in der Hand, welches er durch die Brust des Senjus getrieben hatte, als bestünde er aus Butter. Direkt durchs Herz war die Klinge gegangen, hatte das lebenswichtige Organ irreparabel zerrissen. Nicht einmal Hashiramas Jutsu würde ihn retten können, höchstens würde es ihn noch einige Minuten am Leben erhalten, mehr nicht. Die Klinge würde die geheilten Wunden sofort wieder aufschneiden.

„Der selbe Trick wie bei mir, nur ist mein Angriff tödlich“, erwiderte er ruhig, sah aus dem Augenwinkel den Schattendoppelgänger verpuffen. „Noch letzte Worte, Hashirama?“

Der Hokage schüttelte den Kopf und wandte den Blick von seinem ehemaligen Freund ab. 

„Du warst großartig, Hashirama, aber auch die großartigsten Shinobi fallen irgendwann.“

„Ich...weiß...“, flüsterte Hashirama, hustete mit jedem Wort Blut, welches in kleinen, feinen Sprenkeln vor ihm auf dem Holz landete. Bemühte sich den Blick erneut zu heben und Madara ein letztes Mal anzusehen, doch dieser stand über ihm, die schwarzen Haare aufgeplustert durch den Wind, welcher sich seinen Weg durch die sich auflösenden Holzstrukturen fraß. Wirkte wie das rechtschaffene Wesen und verschlug ihm die Sprache. Einige Sekunden konnte er sich an dem Anblick satt sehen, ehe die Kräfte ihn endgültig verließen und er zusammenbrach.

Tonlos zog er das Schwert aus dem einst mächtigen Shinobi, schüttelte das dunkle rot von der Klinge in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung und starrte den leblosen Körper an. Vollkommen gefühlskalt ruhten seine schwarzen Augen auf ihm, beobachteten die Lache aus Blut, welche sich um den Toten ausbreitete und schließlich seitlich hinab ran, sich der Schwerkraft beugte und hinab tropfte. 

Das kaum vernehmbare aufkommen dieses winzigen Tropfen war es, der ihn aus seiner Starre erwachen ließ und er realisierte, dass es kein wirrer Traum war.

Hashirama Senju war tot.

**Well, if you carry on this way.**  
Things are better if I stay.  
So long and goodnight.  
So long not goodnight. 

– Helena, My Chemical Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akikos kleines 'Shin-Ken-Ryū-Do'-Begriffs-Lexikon:
> 
> *Yoko-Giri: übersetzt etwa Bauchdeckenöffner, dringt waagerecht auf Bauchhöhe seitlich im Gegner ein und dringt auf der anderen Seite wieder heraus. 
> 
> **Uke = Verteidiger
> 
> ***Tsuka = Schwertgriff des Katana  
> ~~~~
> 
> Es tut mir immer noch im Herzen weh, dass ich mit dem Schwertkampf aufhören musste, weil ich mir sonst meine Hand komplett zerstört hätte... Und ja, wie man sieht habe ich damals MCR gehört.


	3. Versprich mir, dass du mich niemals vergessen wirst.

_Versprich mir, dass du mich niemals vergessen wirst._

~~~~~

Das Rascheln der welken Blätter in den Bäumen wirkte surreal. Alles um ihn herum wirkte surreal. So vollkommen falsch. Als wäre er in einem Traum gefangen. Aber er wusste, dass es keiner war. Alles um ihn herum war real. Der Tisch an dem er saß war real. Der Stuhl auf dem er saß war real. Der Raum in dem er saß war real. _Real_.  
Er atmete tief ein und langsam wieder aus. Als wollte er sich versichern, dass er wirklich wach war. Vorsichtig, als könnte er sich verbrennen, strich er über den Stoff seines Ärmels. Er konnte darunter den Verband spüren, den ihm die Heiler angelegt hatten. Seine gesamte rechte Seite war in Leinen gehüllt. Die Wunden schmerzten immer noch schrecklich, vor allem Nachts, wenn er sich im Schlaf darauf legte und aufschreckte. Sie waren das einzige, was ihm vollkommen versicherte, dass alles, was in den letzten Tagen geschehen war, real war.

„Du machst dir Vorwürfe“, sagte Madara, der auf einem Stuhl an der Seite des Raumes saß. Die Beine überschlagen, die Arme verschränkt. Er trug sein normales blaues Gewand mit dem Clanwappen auf dem Rücken. Die Kratzer in seinem Gesicht wurden zum größten Teil von den schwarzen, dichten Strähnen verdeckt oder waren nicht mehr als dünne Narben. Er wusste nicht wie, aber Madara schien sich gesundheitlich schneller zu erholen, als er selbst. 

„Ich hätte es bemerken müssen“, murmelt Tobirama. Er schaute von Madara zu dem Fenster auf der anderen Seite. Der Herbst näherte sich langsam. Die Blätter wurden gelb und rot. Normalerweise war diese Jahreszeit eine der schönsten, aber nun...

„Niemand hat etwas gemerkt“, erwiderte der Uchiha gefasst und stand auf. Er lehnte sich neben das Fenster, aus dem Tobirama schaute und war damit wieder in dessen Sichtfeld. Tobirama konnte sehen, dass er Schmerzen hatte, so wie er versuchte sich nicht zu sehr auf seinen Arm zu lehnen. Er hatte aus ihm immer noch nicht herausbekommen, was genau geschehen war, nachdem er selbst das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Madara hatte gesagt, dass Hashirama letztendlich abgerutscht und durch den Aufprall umgekommen war. Dabei waren sie sich beide nur zu gut darüber im klaren, dass dies niemals passieren würde. Nicht Hashirama. Tobirama wusste, dass Madara seinen Bruder umgebracht hatte, aber warum er dies nicht zugeben wollte, war ihm ein Rätsel.  
„Wir haben alle geglaubt, dass er mit Mito glücklich ist. Selbst Mito wusste nichts davon, du hast sie doch selbst gehört.“

„Wirst du bleiben?“, versuchte er das Thema in eine Richtung zu lenken, die ihm für den Moment mehr zusagen würde. Sie hatten sich über das Thema Hashirama in den letzten Tagen genug unterhalten. Die Beerdigung war organisiert. Mito würde mit den Kindern im Dorf bleiben und nicht zu ihrer Familie zurückkehren. Das Dorf selbst glaubte, dass Hashirama im Kampf gegen den wahren Mörder umgekommen war, dass Madara den beiden Senju Brüdern zu Hilfe gekommen war, als es aussichtslos schien. Sie wollten ihnen nicht das Bild von dem freundlichen, netten Hashirama nehmen. Da waren sie sich beide einig gewesen. Und dann hatte Madara entschieden, dass er Hokage werden sollte. Eine Entscheidung, die Tobirama nicht anfechten konnte, da das Dorf Madara nach dem Angriff nicht im geringsten traute. Selbst jetzt wurde seine Anwesenheit nur geduldet, weil Tobirama es so wollte. 

Madara neigte nachdenklich den Kopf zur Seite. „Findest du das wirklich eine gute Idee? Ich hätte gedacht, du wüsstest, dass diese Option nicht besteht. Ich bin ein Feind des Dorfes, schon vergessen? Manche munkeln sogar, dass ich Hashirama im Kampf umgebracht habe und dich an der Nase herumführe, um Konoha zu übernehmen.“  
Er stand nun vor dem Tisch hinter dem Tobirama saß. Aus der gewonnenen Nähe waren die Verletzungen noch deutlicher zu erkennen, als zuvor und unweigerlich fragte er sich, ob Madara nicht sogar schlimmer erwischt worden war, als er selbst. Hashiramas Sporen waren hinterhältig und konnten noch Wochen nach dem Kampf Schmerzen hervorrufen, ehe der Körper sie vollständig wieder ausgeschieden hatte.  
„Ich kann nicht bleiben, Tobi.“

Ein Seufzer entkam ihm. „Aber du hast Hashirama umgebracht.“

Madara trat um den Tisch herum und setzte sich neben Tobirama auf die Arbeitsplatte. Eine Zeitlang musterte er ihn stumm. Tobirama schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Was auch immer im Kopf dieses Uchihas vor sich ging, er hoffte, dass Madara wusste, was er tat. Er wollte ihn nicht wieder verlieren. Nicht jetzt, wo sie sich wieder so nahe wie schon lange nicht mehr waren. Er liebte diesen Mann noch immer mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, doch gleichzeitig sträubte sich sein Gewissen gegen ihn. Der Gedanke, dass er dem Mörder seines Bruder gegenüber stand, war einfach viel zu präsent. Vielleicht war dies auch der Grund, warum er nicht versuchte Madara zum bleiben zu überreden. Konnte er den Mann, den er liebte, auch hassen? War dies möglich?

„Ich kann nicht bleiben, weil...“, Madara stockte, drehte sich von Tobirama weg und starrte aus dem Fenster. 

Tobirama wiederum hob irritiert eine Augenbraue. Er hatte Madara noch nie so...so unsicher erlebt?  
„Warum?“

„Ich kann es einfach nicht, Tobirama! Ich kann es nicht!“, fuhr er ihn bitter an. Er klang verletzt, verzweifelt und wütend zugleich. Seine Finger hatten sich um den blauen Stoff seiner Kleidung geschlungen, seine Haare waren ihm ins Gesicht gefallen und durch den schwarzen Vorhang konnte Tobirama die schwarzen Augen glänzen sehen. Madara hatte Tränen in den Augen. 

„Nenn mir nur einen guten Grund, warum es nicht geht! Du weißt, dass ich dafür sorgen kann, dass du hier bleiben kannst, oder zumindest in der Nähe des Dorfes“, erwiderte er etwas verärgert. Er wollte nicht jetzt einen Streit mit Madara anfangen, nicht jetzt, wo sie beide physisch und psychisch dermaßen angeschlagen waren. Allein die Tatsache, dass der Uchiha anscheinend nicht länger seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle halten konnte, war Beweis genug.

„Ich kann einfach nicht...“ 

Er schaute überrascht auf Madara hinab, der sich auf den Boden hatte fallen lassen und nun mit dem Rücken gegen die Schubladen gelehnt dasaß. Die Beine angezogen und in seinen Schoß hinab sah.  
Sofort folgte Tobirama ihm auf den harten Boden. Schulter an Schulter saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander und starrten vor sich hin. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Einerseits wollte er den Grund hinter dem eigenartigen Verhalten Madaras erfahren, doch andererseits hatte er Angst vor diesem. Als wüsste er tief in sich die Antwort auf die Frage. 

„Du hast jemand anderen“, sagte er schließlich frei heraus. Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein kratziger Rest. Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt und als er das leichte nicken Madaras vernahm, ließ er den Kopf nach hinten gegen die Schublade fallen.  
„Aber du liebst mich immer noch?“, ein kleines bisschen Hoffnung stieg in ihm auf, als er erneut ein Nicken wahrnehmen konnte.  
„Verstehe...“

„Tobi...“, begann Madara mit rauer Stimme, „...ich werde dich immer lieben.“

Er spürte, wie der Uchiha ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte, ehe er seine Finger über seine Wange streichen fühlte. Vorsichtig wurde sein Kopf herumgedreht und Madaras Lippen verschlossen sich mit seinen, als er sie ein letztes Mal küsste. Dann trennten sie sich und der Ältere erhob sich, entfernte sich und als er die Tür ins Schloss fallen hörte, wusste Tobirama, dass er Madara nie wieder sehen würde.

_If you're a lover  
You should know  
The lonely moments just get lonelier  
The longer you're in love  
Than if you were alone_

…

_Then will you remember  
Me in the same way  
As I remember you_

_~ House of Memories_  
Panic! At the Disco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das letzte Kapitel! Yeay! Und niemand musste 2 Jahre warten wie auf ff.de! 
> 
> Danke an alle, die Kudos, Kommentare und was weiß ich, was man hier noch alles zurücklassen kann, zurückgelassen haben!


End file.
